1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for dividing at least one bundle of insulated electrical conductors, in which a plurality of conductors is combined to form a unit, into at least two partial strands, into which a portion of the conductors of the bundle are respectively combined, wherein each portion has housing composed of insulating material in which openings are provided for passing the bundle and the partial strands therethrough.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices of this type are known. They have been used worldwide for many years. A corresponding device can be used in all electrical appliances in which insulated electrical conductors are combined in a bundle to form a unit, which lead to the individual points of use of the respective appliance. Such appliances are, for example, washing machines, dishwashers or switchboards. A preferred field of use, to which also the embodiments described below are directed, are motor vehicles, in the following called “vehicles” for short, in which wiring harnesses or cable sets are arranged which correspond to the aforementioned bundles. The partial strands emanating from the housing of the appliance lead to different electrical users of a vehicle. Aside from the wiring harnesses, a modern vehicle also includes individual lines which for example are each connected to a sensor. Such sensors serve, for example, for monitoring the camshaft or the crankshaft or also the ABS units of a vehicle. The individual lines are placed independently of the wiring harnesses and are also connected to a reference potential, particularly ground potential or mass.